


Amalgamation of Determination

by thebluescreen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluescreen/pseuds/thebluescreen
Summary: Chara thinks they've figured out a way to restore their body. They just need a human soul. The only problem? Frisk has to die for them to get it, and as a ghost they can't exactly kill them. So it's all in the hands of Flowey, which wouldn't really be a problem, if he actually had hands.
Kudos: 1





	Amalgamation of Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Frisk and Chara will not be given a gender, what they are is up to you.  
> Please let me know if you see any spelling or grammer mistakes! It's really helpful when their pointed out, i've got a habit of making stupid mistakes.

working on it


End file.
